A Abolição do Trabalho
Bob Black ;Ninguém jamais deveria trabalhar :O trabalho é a fonte de quase todos os sofrimentos do mundo. :Praticamente qualquer mal que se possa mencionar vem do trabalho :ou de se viver num mundo projetado para o trabalho. Isso não significa que precisamos parar de fazer coisas. Significa criar um novo estilo de vida baseado na brincadeira; em outras palavras, uma revolução lúdica. Com "brincadeira", quero dizer também festividade, criatividade, convívio, comensalidade e talvez até arte. Brincar é mais do que brincar como crianças, por mais que isso tenha seu valor. Eu clamo por uma aventura coletiva de alegria generalizada e exuberância livremente interdependente. Brincar não é algo passivo. Sem dúvida, precisamos de muito mais tempo do que temos agora para o ócio e a folga totais, independentemente de renda ou ocupação; mas, uma vez recuperados da exaustão causada pelo emprego, todos nós queremos agir. A vida lúdica é totalmente incompatível com a realidade existente. Pior para a "realidade", o buraco gravitacional que suga a vitalidade daquele pouco na vida que ainda a distingue da mera sobrevivência. Curiosamente - ou talvez não -, todas as velhas ideologias são conservadoras porque acreditam no trabalho. Algumas delas, como o marxismo e a maioria dos tipos de anarquismo, acreditam no trabalho ainda mais ferozmente porque acreditam em bem pouca coisa além dele. Os liberais dizem que devemos acabar com a discriminação nos empregos. Eu digo que temos que acabar com os empregos. Os conservadores apóiam leis de direito ao trabalho. Seguindo o genro rebelde de Karl Marx, Paul Lafargue, eu apóio o direito à preguiça. Os esquerdistas são a favor de pleno emprego. Como os surrealistas - só que eu não estou brincando -, sou a favor do pleno desemprego. Os trotskistas fazem agitação em nome da revolução permanente. Eu faço agitação em nome do deleite permanente. Mas se todos os ideólogos (como de fato eles fazem) defendem o trabalho - e não apenas porque planejam fazer com que outros trabalhem por eles -, estranhamente eles relutam em dizer isso. Falam sem parar de salários, jornadas, condições de trabalho, exploração, produtividade, rentabilidade. Falam de tudo, menos do próprio trabalho. Esses especialistas, que se oferecem para pensar por nós, raramente divulgam suas conclusões sobre o trabalho, por mais que ele tenha relevância na vida de todos nós. Entre eles, esmiuçam os detalhes. Sindicatos e patrões concordam que devemos vender o auge de nossa vida em troca de sobrevivência, embora discordem quanto ao preço. Os marxistas acham que devemos ser comandados por burocratas. Os liberais acham que devemos ser comandados por homens de negócios. Às feministas não importa qual a forma de comando, contanto que as comandantes sejam mulheres. Está claro que esses traficantes de ideologias têm diferenças sérias sobre como dividir o espólio do poder. Também está claro que nenhum deles tem objeções ao poder em si, e todos querem nos manter trabalhando. Você deve estar se perguntando se estou brincando ou falando sério. Estou brincando e falando sério. Ser lúdico não é ser ridículo. Brincadeiras não precisam ser frívolas, embora frivolidade não signifique trivialidade; muitas vezes, deveríamos levar frivolidade a sério. Eu gostaria que a vida fosse um jogo - mas um jogo de apostas elevadas. Eu quero jogar a sério. A alternativa ao trabalho não é apenas inatividade. Ser lúdico não é estar quaalúdico(1). Por mais que eu valorize o prazer do torpor, ele nunca é mais recompensador do que quando pontua outros prazeres e passatempos. Tampouco estou promovendo a válvula de escape gerenciada e cronometrada chamada "lazer", longe disso. O lazer é o não-trabalho em nome do trabalho. O lazer é o tempo gasto se recuperando do trabalho e na frenética, porém vã, tentativa de esquecer o trabalho. Muitas pessoas voltam tão esgotadas das férias que ficam ansiosas para voltar ao trabalho e poder descansar. A principal diferença entre o trabalho e o lazer é que trabalhando pelo menos você é pago por sua alienação e exasperação. Não estou fazendo nenhum jogo retórico. Quando digo que abolir o trabalho, quero dizer exatamente isso - mas quero dar meu recado definindo termos de forma não-idiossincrátivas. Minha definição resumida de trabalho é o trabalho forçado, ou seja, a produção compulsória. Ambos os elementos são essenciais. O trabalho é a produção garantida por meios econômicos ou políticos, pela recompensa ou pela punição (um tipo de recompensa que é apenas a punição por outros meios). Mas nem toda criação é trabalho. O trabalho jamais é um fim em si mesmo, ele é feito em prol de algum produto ou resultado que o trabalhador (ou, mais freqüentemente, outra pessoa) obtém dele. É isso que o trabalho é, necessariamente. Defini-lo é despreza-lo. Mas o trabalho, em geral, é até pior do que sua definição determina. A dinâmica da dominação intrínseca ao trabalho tende, com o tempo, a se tornar mais elaborada. Em sociedades avançadas, empesteadas pelo trabalho, aí incluídas todas as sociedades industriais, tanto as capitalistas como as "comunistas", o trabalho invariavelmente adquire outros atributos que acentuam a sua perversão. De maneira geral - e isso é até mais verdadeiro nos países "comunistas" do que nos capitalistas, já que naqueles o Estado é quase o único empregador e todos são empregados -, trabalho é emprego, isto é, mão-de-obra assalariada, o que significa que você se vende a prestações. Portanto, 95% dos trabalhadores norte-americanos trabalham para alguém (ou algo). Em Cuba, na China ou em qualquer outro modelo alternativo que se possa citar, a cifra correspondente beira os 100%. Somente os bastiões camponeses do Terceiro Mundo - México, Índia, Brasil, Turquia -, que vivem um clima constante de guerra iminente, abrigam temporariamente concentrações significativas de agricultores que perpetuam o acordo tradicional da maioria dos trabalhadores nos últimos milênios, o pagamentos de impostos (= extorsão) ao Estado, ou de aluguel a latifundiários parasitas, para que eles os deixem em paz em outras questões. Até esse acordo perverso está começando a parecer mais interessante que aqueles que temos hoje no Primeiro Mundo. Todos os trabalhadores industriais e de escritório são empregados e submetidos a um tipo de vigilância que assegura a servilidade. Mas o trabalho moderno tem implicações piores. As pessoas não só apenas trabalham, elas têm "empregos". Uma pessoa desempenha uma única tarefa produtiva o tempo todo sob a ameaça de um "ou senão..." Mesmo quando a tarefa tem algo de intrinsecamente interessante (caso cada vez mais raros nos empregos) a monotonia de sua exclusividade obrigatória drena todo o potencial lúdico. Um "emprego" que poderia mobilizar a energia de algumas pessoas, por um tempo razoavelmente limitado e apenas por prazer, torna-se um fardo para aqueles que têm que faze-lo 40 horas por semana, sem voz ativa sobre como ele deve ser feito, para enriquecer proprietários que não contribuem em nada para o projeto, e sem oportunidade de compartilhar tarefas ou dividir o trabalho entre aqueles que realmente precisam fazê-lo. Esse é o verdadeiro mundo do trabalho: um mundo de incompetência burocrática, de assédio sexual e discriminação, de chefes cabeças-de-bagre explorando e fazendo de bodes expiatórios seus subordinados, os quais - por qualquer critério racional ou técnico - deveriam estar dando ordens. Mas o capitalismo, na realidade, subordina a maximização racional da produtividade e do lucro às exigências do controle organizacional. A degradação que a maioria dos trabalhadores sofrem no emprego é a soma de indignidades variadas, que pode ser denominada "disciplina". Foucault faz parecer complexo esse fenômeno, mas ele é bastante simples. A disciplina consiste na totalidade dos controles totalitários no local de trabalho - vigilância, tarefas repetitivas, ritmo de trabalho imposto, cotas de produção, horário para entrar e para sair e por aí vai. A disciplina é o que a fábrica, o escritório e a loja têm em comum com a prisão, a escola e o hospital psiquiátrico. É algo historicamente original e horripilante. Estava além da capacidade de ditadores demoníacos de antigamente como Nero, Gêngis Khan e Ivã o Terrível. Mesmo com todas as suas más intenções, eles não dispunham de mecanismos para controlar seus súditos tão completamente quanto os déspotas modernos. A disciplina é o modo de controle moderno, distintamente diabólico - é uma intrusão inovadora que precisa ser contida na primeira oportunidade. Assim é o "trabalho". A brincadeira é exatamente o oposto. A brincadeira é sempre voluntária. O que poderia ser uma brincadeira se torna trabalho quando é forçado. Isso é um axioma. Bernie de Koven definiu brincadeira como a "suspensão de consequências". Isso é inaceitável se implica que a brincadeira é inconseqüente. A questão não é que a brincadeira não têm consequências. isso é desvalorizar a brincadeira. A questão é que as consequências, quando existem, são gratuitas. Brincar e dar são ações bem próximas. São duas facetas - comportamental e transacional - do mesmo impulso: o instinto lúdico. Elas têm o mesmo desprezo aristocrático por resultados. Aquele que brinca obtém algo da brincadeira, e é por isso que brinca. Mas a recompensa central é a experiência da atividade em si (seja ela qual for). Alguns estudiosos das brincadeiras, até atentos para outros aspectos como Johan Huizinga (Homo Ludens), definem-nas como jogar, ou seguir regras. Eu respeito a erudição de Huizinga, mas rejeito enfaticamente essa limitação. Existem muitos bons jogos (xadrez, beisebol, Banco Imobiliário, bridge) que são regidos por regras, mas brincar é muito mais do que se divertir com jogos. A conversa, o sexo, a dança, as viagens - essas praticas não t6em regras, mas definitivamente são brincadeiras. E pode-se brincar com as regras tão facilmente quanto qualquer outra coisa. O trabalho ridiculariza a liberdade. A versão oficial é que todos temos direitos e vivemos numa democracia. Outros desafortunados que não são livres como nós têm que viver em Estados policiais. Tais vítimas obedecem a ordens, por mais arbitrárias que sejam, ou sofrem as consequências. As autoridades as mantêm sob vigilância regular. Burocratas do Estado controlam até os menores detalhes do dia-a-dia. Os funcionários que as oprimem respondem apenas a seus superiores públicos ou particulares. De qualquer forma, a discordância e a desobediência são punidas. Informantes relatam tudo regularmente às autoridades. Tudo isso deve ser muito ruim. E é mesmo, embora não seja nada mais do que uma descrição do local de trabalho contemporâneo. Os liberais, conservadores e libertários que se lamentam pelo totalitarismo são fingidos e hipócritas. Há mais liberdade em qualquer ditadura moderadamente "desestalinizada" do que num local de trabalho americano normal. Num escritório ou numa fábrica, encontra-se o mesmo tipo de hierarquia e disciplina que existe numa prisão ou num mosteiro. De fato, como Foulcault e outros demonstraram, prisões e fábricas forma criadas maios ou menos ao mesmo tempo, e seus operadores conscientemente emprestaram as técnicas de controle uns dos outros. Um trabalhador é um escravo em meio período. O chefe diz quando ele deve chegar, quando deve ir embora e o que deve fazer durante a jornada. Ele diz quanto trabalho alguém deve fazer, e com que rapidez. Tem liberdade para levar seu controle a extremos humilhantes, regulamentando, se assim desejar, o que alguém deve vestir ou com que frequência deve ir ao banheiro. Com poucas exceções, pode demitir alguém por qualquer motivo, ou sem motivo. Põe dedos-duros e supervisores para espionar as pessoas e acumula um dossiê para cada empregado. Retrucar é chamado de "insubordinação", como se o trabalhador fosse uma criança malcriada, e não só leva à demissão da pessoa, como também impede que ela obtenha um seguro-desemprego. Sem necessariamente endossar a prática, vale ressaltar que crianças, em casa e na escola, recebem praticamente o mesmo tratamento, justificado, no caso delas, por sua suposta imaturidade. Que argumento usar no caso de seus pais e professores que trabalham? O sistema de dominação humilhante que descrevi rege mais da metade das horas de vigília da maioria das mulheres e da grande maioria dos homens há décadas, durante a maior parte de sua vida. Para certos fins, não é muito enganador chamar nosso sistema de democracia, capitalismo ou -melhor ainda - industrialismo, mas seus verdadeiros nomes são fascismo de fábrica e oligarquia de escritório. Quem disser que essas pessoas são "livres" está mentindo ou é burro. Você é o que você faz. Se você faz um trabalho chato, idiota ou monótono. O trabalho é uma explicação muito melhor para a crescente cretinização que nos cerca do que até mesmo mecanismos claramente imbecilizadores como a televisão e a educação. Pessoas que são arregimentadas por toda a vida, entregues ao trabalho pela escola e delimitadas pela família no início e pelo asilo no fim, estão acostumadas à hierarquia e escravizadas psicologicamente. Sua aptidão para a autonomia está tão atrofiada que o medo da liberdade está entre suas poucas fobias embasadas racionalmente O treinamento para a obediência no trabalho contamina as famílias que elas criam, gerando assim outras formas de reprodução do sistema, e contamina igualmente a política, a cultura e tudo o mais. quando se drena a vitalidade das pessoas no trabalho, elas ficam predispostas a se submeter à hierarquia e à especialização em tudo. Estão acostumadas a isso. Estamos tão próximos ao mundo do trabalho que não conseguimos ver o que ele faz conosco. Temos que confiar em quem o vê de fora, de outras épocas e de outras culturas, para entender quão extrema e patológica é a nossa situação atual. Houve uma época, em nosso próprio passado em que a "ética do trabalho" teria sido incompreensível, e talvez Weber estivesse no rumo certo quando associou o aparecimento dessa ética em uma religião, o calvinismo, que, se tivesse surgido hoje e não há quatro séculos, teria sido imediatamente e adequadamente rotulada como seita. Seja como for, só precisamos usar a sabedoria da Antigüidade para pôr o trabalho em perspectiva. Os antigos viam o trabalho como o que ele é, e a visão deles prevaleceu, apesar dos fanáticos calvinistas, até ser deposta pelo industrialismo - mas não antes de receber a aprovação de seus profetas. Vamos fingir por um momento que o trabalho não transforma as pessoas em submissos estulficados. Vamos fingir, desafiando qualquer psicologia plausível e a ideologia de seus propagadores, que ele não tem efeito algum na formação do caráter. E vamos fingir que trabalho não é chato, cansativo e humilhante como todos de fato sabemos que é. Mesmo assim, o trabalho ainda seria um insulto a todas as aspirações humanistas e democráticas, penas porque usurpa tanto de nosso tempo. Sócrates dizia que trabalhadores braçais são maus amigos e maus cidadãos porque não tem tempo de cumprir as responsabilidades da amizade e da cidadania. Ele tinha razão. Por causa do trabalho, não importa o que estejamos fazendo, estamos sempre olhando para o relógio. A única coisa "livre" no chamado tempo livre é que ele é livre de custos para o chefe. O tempo livre é dedicado principalmente a se preparar para o trabalho. Tempo livre é um eufemismo para o modo peculiar como a mão-de-obra, como fator de produção, não apenas de transporta sozinha, à sua própria custa, de casa para o trabalho e do trabalho para casa, mas também assume primariamente a responsabilidade pela sua própria manutenção e conserto. O carvão e o aço não fazem isso. Tornos e máquinas de não fazem isso. Não admira que Edward G. Robinson, num de seus filmes de gângster, tenha exclamado: "Trabalho é para otário!" Tanto Platão como Xenofonte atribuem a Sócrates e, obviamente, compartilham com ele a consciência dos efeitos destrutivos do trabalho sobre o trabalhador, como cidadão e como ser humano. Heródoto identificou o desprezo pelo trabalho como um atributo dos gregos clássicos no auge de sua cultura. Para citar apenas um exemplo romano, Cícero disse que "quem troca sua força de trabalho por dinheiro se vende e se coloca na classe dos escravos". Tal franqueza é rara hoje em dia, mas as sociedades primitivas contemporâneas que gostamos tanto de menosprezar forneceram porta-vozes que iluminaram antropólogos ocidentais. Os Kapauku de Irian Ocidental(2), de acordo com Pospoli, têm uma noção de equilíbrio na vida e a seguem trabalhando apenas dia sim, dia não, sendo o dia de descanso "para recobrar energia e saúde perdidas". Nossos ancestrais do século XVIII, já a meio caminho andado em direção ao dilema atual, ao menos tinham consciência do que nós esquecemos: o lado negativo da industrialização. Sua devoção religiosa à "Santa Segunda" - que estabeleceu, na prática, a jornada de cinco dias entre 150 e 200 anos antes de sua consagração legal - era o desespero dos primeiros proprietários de fábricas. Eles demoraram para se submeter à tirania da campainha, a precursora do relógio de ponto. De fato, durante uma ou duas gerações, foi necessário substituir homens adultos por mulheres, acostumadas a obediência, e crianças, que podiam ser moldadas para se adequar às necessidades industriais. Até os camponeses explorados do ancien régime conseguiam arrancar uma quantidade considerável de tempo do controle dos senhores feudais. De acordo com Lafargue, um quarto do calendário dos camponeses franceses era devotado a domingos e dias santos e as cifras de Chayanov referentes a aldeias da Rússia Czarista - que não era nenhuma sociedade progressistas - mostram igualmente que entre um quarto e um quinto dos dias do camponeses eram devotados ao descanso. Controlando em nome da produtividade, obviamente, ficamos muito atrás dessas sociedades retrógradas. Os Mujiques explorados se perguntariam por que ainda trabalhamos. É uma pergunta que também deveríamos nos fazer. Para entender a enormidade da nossa deterioração, todavia, considere a condição humana mais primitiva, sem governo nem propriedade, quando vagávamos como caçadores-coletores. Hobbes supunha que a vida era, naquela época, suja, brutal e curta. Outros presumem que a vida era uma luta desesperada e incessante pela subsistência, uma guerra declarada contra uma natureza impiedosa, em que a morte e a calamidade esperavam os desafortunados ou todos os que não estivessem à altura do desafio da luta pela existência. Na verdade, tudo isso era uma projeção do medo do colapso da autoridade governamental em comunidades desacostumadas a existir sem ela, como a Inglaterra de Hobbes durante a Guerra Civil. Os compatriotas de Hobbes já haviam encontrado formas alternativas de sociedade, que ilustravam outros estilos de vida - na América do Norte, em particular -, mas elas já estavam longe demais da experiência deles para serem compreensíveis. (As camadas mais baixas, mais próximas da condição dos índios, as entendiam melhor e muitas vezes achavam atraentes. Durante todo o século XVIII, colonizadores ingleses desertaram para viver em tribos indígenas ou, quando capturados em guerra, recusavam-se a voltar para as colônias. Já os índios desertavam para ir viver em assentamentos dos brancos com a mesma frequência com que alemães ocidentais escalavam o muro de Berlim vindos do lado ocidental.). A versão da "sobrevivência dos mais aptos" - a de Thomas Huxley - do darwinismo descrevia melhor as condições econômicas da Inglaterra vitoriana do que a seleção natural, como o anarquista Kropotkin demonstrou em seu livro Apoio Mútuo (Kropotikin era um cientista - geógrafo - que havia tido uma oportunidade grande e involuntária de fazer um trabalho de campo ao ser exilado na Sibéria; ele sabia o que estava dizendo). Como na maior parte da teoria social e política, a história que Hobbes e seus sucessores contavam era, na verdade, uma autobiografia não reconhecida. O antropólogo Marshall Sahlins, pesquisando dados sobre caçadores-coletores contemporâneos, desbancou o mito hobbesiano em um artigo intitulado "The Original Affluent Society" ("Idade da Pedra, Sociedade da Abundância"). Eles trabalham muito menos do que nós, e o trabalho deles é difícil de distinguir do que nós consideramos brincadeira. Sahlins concluiu que "caçadores e extrativistas trabalham menos do que nós, e, em vez de ser uma atribulação contínua, a busca de alimento é intermitente, o lazer é abundante e há uma quantidade maior de sono diurno per capita por ano do que em qualquer outra condição de sociedade". Eles trabalhavam em média quatro horas por dia, isso se estavam mesmo "trabalhando". O "trabalho" deles, como nós o vemos, era especializado e exercitava suas capacidades físicas e intelectuais; o uso de mão-de-obra não-especializada em grande escala, como Sahlins diz, é impossível fora do industrialismo. Portanto, ele satisfazia a definição de brincadeira criada por Friedrich Schiller - como sendo a única ocasião em que o homem realiza sua completa humanidade pondo "em jogo" ambos os lados de sua natureza bilateral, pensar e sentir. Como ele disse: "O animal trabalha quando a privação é a motivação de sua atividade e brinca quando a plenitude de sua força é essa motivação, quando a vida superabundante é seu próprio estimulo à atividade". (Uma versão moderna - e dubiamente desenvolvimentista - é a contraposição de Abraham Maslow entre motivação "para deficiência" e "para crescimento".) A brincadeira e a liberdade são, em relação à produção, co-extensivas. Até Marx, que figura (por mais que tenha boas intenções) no panteão produtivo, observou que "o reino da liberdade começa apenas quando o ponto em que o trabalho, sob a compulsão da necessidade e da utilidade externa, for ultrapassado". Ele não chegou a ser capaz de identificar esta feliz circunstância, a abolição do trabalho, como o que ela é - é um tanto anormal, afinal, ser a favor dos trabalhadores e contra o trabalho. Mas nós podemos fazê-lo. A aspiração de regredir ou progredir para uma vida sem trabalho é evidente em qualquer história social ou cultural séria da Europa pré-industrial, entre elas England in Transition, de M. Dorothy George, e Cultura Popular na Idade Moderna, de Peter Burke. Pertinente, também, é o ensaio de Daniel Bell "O trabalho e Seus Descontentamentos". Foi o primeiro texto, creio eu, a se referir à "revolta contra o trabalho" com todas as letras e que, se tivesse sido entendido, teria sido uma importante correção da complacência normalmente associada ao livro no qual se encontra, O Fim da Ideologia. Nem seus críticos nem seus entusiastas notaram que a tese de Bell para o fim da ideologia não sinalizava o fim da turbulência social, mas o início de uma fase nova e não mapeada, não limitada e não formada pela ideologia. Foi Seymour Lipset (em O Homem Político, não Bell, quem anunciou, na mesma época, que os "problemas fundamentais da Revolução Industrial forma resolvidos", apenas alguns anos antes de que os descontamentos pós ou meta-industriais dos estudantes universitários o levassem a trocar a Universidade da Califórnia em Berkley pela relativa (e temporária) tranqüilidade em Havard. Como Bell nota, mesmo com todo entusiasmo de Adam Smith pelo mercado e pela divisão de trabalho, ele mostra em A Riqueza das Nações que estava mais alerta para (e era mais honesto sobre) o lado espinhoso do trabalho do que Ayn Rand, os economistas de Chicago ou qualquer um dos imitadores baratos do próprio Smith na atualidade. Como ele observou: "O entendimento da maioria dos homens é formado necessariamente por seus empregos comuns. O homem que passa a vida desempenhando umas poucas operações simples ... não tem ocasião de exercer o seu entendimento. ... Em geral, ele se torna tão estúpido e ignorante quanto é possível para uma criatura humana". Aí, em poucas palavras, está a minha crítica ao trabalho. Bell, escrevendo em 1956, na Era de Ouro da imbecilidade de Eisenhower e da auto-indulgência americana, identificou o desorganizado e inarticulável mal-estar da década de 70 e das seguintes, aquele que nenhuma tendência política é capaz de dominar, aquele identificado no relatório do Departamento Americano de Saúde, Educação e Bem-Estar Social, "Work In America", aquele que não pode ser explorado e que, portanto, é ignorado. Esse problema é a revolta contra o trabalho. Ele não aparece nos textos de nenhum economista do Laissez-faire - Milton Friedman, Murray Rothbard, Richard Posner - porque, nos termos deles, como se dizia em Perdidos no Espaço, "não tem registro". Se tais objeções modeladas pelo amor à liberdade, não convencem humanistas de visão utilitária ou até mesmo paternalista, há outras que eles não podem ignorar. O trabalho faz mal à saúde, para tomar emprestado o título de um livro. De fato, trabalho é extermínio em massa ou genocídio. Direta ou indiretamente, o trabalho vai matar as maiorias das pessoas que lêem estas palavras. Entre 14 mil e 25 mil trabalhadores são mortos anualmente, neste país, no trabalho. Mais de 2 milhões ficam inválidos. Vinte a 25 milhões se ferem todo ano. E essas cifras se baseiam numa estimativa bastante conservadora do que constitui um acidente de trabalho. Portanto, ela não contabiliza o meio milhão de casos de doenças ocupacionais por ano. Eu consultei um texto médico sobre doenças ocupacionais que tinha 1.200 páginas. Ele mesmo mal arranhava a superfície. As estatísticas disponíveis contabilizam casos óbvios, como os 100 mil mineiros que contraem pneumoconiose, dos quais 4 mil morrem todo ano. O que as estatísticas não mostram é que dezenas de milhões de pessoas têm suas vidas encurtadas pelo trabalho - o que é a definição de homicídio, no fim das contas. Considere os médicos na casa dos 50 anos que se matam de trabalhar. Considere todos os outros workaholics. Mesmo que você não morra ou fique aleijado enquanto trabalha, isso pode muito bem acontecer enquanto você vai para o trabalho, volta do trabalho, procura trabalhoou tenta esquecer o trabalho. A grande maioria das vítimas dos desastres de automóvel se acidenta enquanto cumpre uma das atividades impostas pelo trabalho, ou então é morta por alguém que desempenha uma delas. A essa contagem adicional de mortos devem ser somados as vítimas da poluição da industria automobilística e do alcoolismo e da dependência de drogas induzidos pelo trabalho. Tanto o câncer como as doenças cardíacas são males modernos normalmente causados pelo, direta ou indiretamente, pelo trabalho. O trabalho, portanto, institucionaliza o homicídio como um meio de vida. Todos acham que os cambojanos eram loucos por se exterminarem, mas por acaso somos diferentes? O regime de Pol Pot pelo menos tinha uma visão, ainda que embaçada, de uma sociedade igualitária. Nós matávamos pessoas às centenas de milhares (no mínimo) para vender Big Macs e Cadillacs aos sobreviventes. Nossas 40 ou 50 mil fatalidades anuais nas estradas são vítimas, não mártires. Elas morreram a troco de nada - ou melhor, morreram pelo trabalho. Mas não vale a pena morrer pelo trabalho. O controle da economia pelo Estado não é a solução. O trabalho, na melhor das hipóteses, é mais perigoso nos países socialistas do que aqui. Milhares de trabalhadores russos foram mortos ou feridos construindo o metrô de moscou. Chernobyl e outros desastres nucleares acobertados até recentemente fazem Times Beach(3) e Three mile island(4) - mas não Bhopal(5) - parecerem um treinamento antiaéreo numa escola primária. Por outro lado, a desregulamentação da economia, atualmente na moda, não vai ajudar e provavelmente vai atrapalhar. Do ponto de vista da saúde a da segurança, entre outros, o trabalho teve seu pior momento nos dias em que a economia se aproximava mais do laissez-faire. Historiadores como Eugene Genovese argumentavam de forma convincente que - como os defensores do escravagismo insistiam na Pré-Secessão - operários assalariados nos estados americanos do Norte e na Europa viviam pior do que os escravos nas fazendas do Sul. Nenhuma reconfiguração das relações com a entrada em cena de burocratas e homens de negócios parece fazer muita diferença no momento da produção. A implementação séria até padrões um tanto vagos, que a Administração Americana de Segurança e Saúde Ocupacionais teoricamente poderia pôr em vigor, provavelmente levaria a economia a um impasse. Os agentes da lei, aparentemente, têm consciência disso, já que nem tentam flagrar a maioria dos malfeitores. O que eu disse até agora não deveria causar controvérsias. Muitos trabalhadores estão fartos do trabalho. Há índices altos e crescentes de faltas, rotatividade, furtos e sabotagens, greves anárquicas e corpo mole em geral no trabalho. Pode algum movimento rumo a uma consciente, e não apenas visceral, rejeição do trabalho. E, no entanto, a sensação que prevalece, universal entre chefes e seus agentes e também difundida entre os próprios trabalhadores, é que o trabalho é inevitável e necessário. Eu discordo. Agora é possível abolir o trabalho e substituí-lo, nos casos em que ele tem finalidades úteis, por uma variedade de novos tipos de atividades livres. Abolir o trabalho requer atacá-lo em duas frentes, a quantitativa e a qualitativa. Por um lado, o lado quantitativo, precisamos cortar de forma maciça a quantidade de trabalho que está sendo feito. Atualmente, a maior parte do trabalho é inútil ou coisa pior, e deveríamos simplesmente acabar com ela. Por outro lado - e acho que essa é a parte crucial e a novidade revolucionária -, precisamos pegar o trabalho que permanece útil e transformá-lo em uma variedade de passatempos lúdicos e artesanais, indistiguiveis de outros passatempos prazerosos exceto pelo fato de que resultam em produtos finais úteis. Certamente isso não os deveria tornar menos atraentes. Aí, todas as barreiras artificiais do poder e da propriedade poderiam cair. A criação poderia tornar recreação. E todos poderíamos parar de sentir medo um dos outros. Não estou sugerindo que a maior parte do trabalho possa ser salva dessa forma. Mas, também, a maior parte do trabalho nem vale o esforço. Somente uma pequena e cada vez menor fração do trabalho tem qualquer propósito útil, independentemente da defesa e da reprodução do sistema trabalhista e de seus apêndices políticos legais. Trinta anos atrás, Paul e Percival Goodman estimavam que apenas 5% do trabalho então realizado - presume-se que essa cifra, se estava certa, deva ser mais baixa agora - satisfaria nossas necessidades mínimas de alimentos, vestimenta e moradia. Era apenas uma estimativa ponderada, mas o argumento centra é bem claro: direta ou indiretamente, a maior parte do trabalho atende aos propósitos improdutivos do comércio e do controle social. De cara, já podemos libertar dezenas de milhões de vendedores, soldados, gerentes, policiais, corretores de ações, sacerdotes, advogados, professores, senhorios, seguranças, publicitários e todos que trabalham para eles. Há um efeito bola de neve, já que, toda vez que se põe algum figurão para descansar, seus lacaios e subalternos também são libertados. Assim, a economia implode. Quarenta por cento da força de trabalho é formada por trabalhadores de colarinho branco, a maioria dos quais tem alguns dos empregos mais tediosos e idiotas que já foram criados. Ramos inteiros, como o securitário, o bancário e o imobiliário, por exemplo, consistem em nada mais do que o gerenciamento da papelada inútil. Não é por acaso que o "setor terciário", o de serviços, está crescendo, enquanto o "setor secundário" (a indústria) está estagnado, e o "setor primário" (a agricultura) quase desaparece. Como o trabalho só é necessário àqueles cujo poder ele garante, trabalhadores são transferidos de ocupações relativamente úteis para outras relativamente inúteis, como medida para garantir a ordem pública. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que nada. Por isso você não pode ir para casa só porque terminou o serviço mais cedo. Eles querem o seu tempo em medida suficiente para se apoderar de você, mesmo quando não têm necessidade da maior parte dele. Senão, por que a jornada semanal média não diminuiu mais do que alguns minutos nos últimos 60 anos? A seguir, podemos passar o facão na produção propriamente dita. Chega de indústria bélica, energia nuclear, junk food, desodorante íntimo feminino - e, sobretudo, chega de indústria automotiva. Um Stanley Steamer ou um modelo T(6) ocasionais são até aceitáveis, mas o auto-erotismo do qual dependem pocilgas como Detroit e Los Angeles está fora de cogitação. De cara, sem nenhum esforço, virtualmente resolvemos a crise de energia, a crise ambiental e outros variados problemas ambientais insolúveis. Finalmente, precisamos acabar com aquela que é de longe a ocupação com mais funcionários, com a jornada mais longa, o salário mais baixo e algumas das tarefas mais tediosas que existem. Refiro-me às donas de casa que fazem o trabalho doméstico e criam filhos. Abolindo o trabalho assalariado e alcançando o pleno desemprego, sabotamos a divisão sexual do trabalho. O núcleo familiar que conhecemos é uma adaptação inevitável à divisão do trabalho imposta pelo trabalho assalariado moderno. Gostando ou não, do jeito que as coisas estiveram nos últimos 100 ou 200 anos era racional, do ponto de vista econômico, que o homem sustentasse a família, que a mulher de matasse no fogão e no tanque e proporcionasse ao marido um porto seguro num mundo desalmado. Também fazia sentido que as crianças marchassem para os campos de concentração juvenis chamados "escolas", sobretudo para saírem da barra da saia da mamãe - mas de forma que ainda fossem mantidas sob controle - e, de forma secundária, também para que adquirissem os hábitos de obediência e pontualidade tão necessários aos trabalhadores. Se quiser se livrar do patriarcado, livre-se do núcleo familiar, cujo "trabalho invisível"(7) não-remunerado, como diz Ivan Illich, possibilita o sistema de trabalho que torna a família necessária. Ligadas a essa estratégia antinuclear estão a abolição da infância e o fechamento das escolas. Há mais estudantes em período integral do que trabalhadores em período integral neste país. Precisamos das crianças como professoras, não como alunas. Elas têm muito a contribuir para a revolução lúdica porque sabem brincar melhor do que os adultos. Adultos e crianças não são idênticos, mas vão se tornar iguais por meio da interdependência. Somente a brincadeira pode acabar com o conflito de gerações. Eu ainda nem mencionei a possibilidade de diminuir bastante o pouco trabalho que resta automatizando-o e tornando-o cibernético. Todos os cientistas, engenheiros e técnicos libertados das preocupações com a pesquisa bélica e a obsolência progamada vão se divertir pensando em meios para eliminar a fadiga, o tédio e o perigo de atividades como mineração. Sem dúvida, eles encontraram outros projetos para ocupar seu tempo. Talvez montem um sistema mundial realmente inclusivo de comunicação multimídia ou fundem colônias espaciais. Talvez. Pessoalmente, não sou louco por bugigangas. Eu não gostaria de viver em um paraíso de botões. Não quero robôs escravos que façam tudo; quero eu mesmo fazer as coisas. Existe, penso eu, lugar para uma tecnologia que economize trabalho, mas um lugar modesto. Os antecedentes históricos e pré-históricos não são muito animadores. Quando a tecnologia produtiva passou da caça e do extrativismo para a agricultura e depois para a indústria, o trabalho aumentou, enquanto as habilidades e a autodeterminação diminuíram . A evolução ulterior do industrialismo acentuou o que Harry Braverman chamou de degradação do trabalho. Observadores inteligentes sempre tiveram consciência disso. John Stuart Mill escreveu que todas as invenções para poupar trabalho já criadas nunca pouparam um único momento de trabalho. Karl Marx escreveu que "seria possível escrever uma história das invenções, surgidas desde 1830, com a finalidade exclusiva de fornecer ao capital armas contra a revolta da classe trabalhadora". Os técnofilos entusiastas - Saint-Simon, Comte, Lênin, B. F. Skinner - sempre foram também autoritários desavergonhados, ou seja, técnocratas. Deveríamos ser mais do que céticos em relação às promessas dos místicos do computador. Eles trabalham feitos burros de carga; provavelmente, se lhes dermos poder, trabalharemos como eles. Porém, se eles tivessem quaisquer contribuições particulares mais prontamente subordinadas aos propósitos humanos do que à corrida tecnológica, Vamos ouvi-los. O que eu realmente quero ver é o trabalho virar brincadeira. Um primeiro passo é descartar as noções de "emprego" e "ocupação". Até atividades que já têm algum conteúdo lúdico perdem a maior parte dele ao serem reduzidas a empregos que certas pessoas, e somente aquelas pessoas, são forçadas a fazer, excluindo todo o resto. Não é estranho que trabalhadores agrícolas labutem dolorosamente nos campos, enquanto seus patrões saem do ar-condicionados de seus escritórios todo fim de semana para fuçar nos jardins de suas casas? Num sistema de deleite permanente, vamos testemunhar uma Era de Ouro do diletantismo que vai pôr o Renascimento no chinelo. Não haverá mais empregos, apenas coisas a serem feitas e pessoas para fazê-las. O segredo de transformar o trabalho em brincadeira, como Charles Fourier demonstrou, é agendar as atividades úteis para tirar vantagens das coisas que várias pessoas, em vários momentos, de fato gostam de fazer. Para que seja possível que algumas pessoas façam coisas de que poderiam gostar, será suficiente erradicar as irracionalidades e distorções que sobrecarregam tais atividades quando elas são reduzidas a trabalho. Eu, por exemplo, gostaria de dar algumas ( não muitas) aulas, mas não quer o estudantes forçados e não estou afim de bajular pedantes patéticos por uma cadeira. Segundo, há coisas que as pessoas gostam de fazer de vez em quando, mas não por muito tempo, e certamente não tempo todo. Você pode até gostar de cuidar de crianças por algum tempo para curtir a companhia delas, mas não tanto tempo quanto os pais. Os pais, por sua vez, ficariam profundamente gratos pelo tempo livre que você lhes proporcionaria, embora possam ficar nervosos se passarem tempo demais longe de seus rebentos. Essas diferenças entre indivíduos são o que torna uma vida de brincadeiras livres. O mesmo princípio se aplica a muitas outras áreas de atividade, especialmente as mais primitivas. Assim, muita gente gosta de cozinhar quando pode fazer isso a sério e a seu bel-prazer, mas não quando está apenas abastecendo corpos humanos para o trabalho. Terceiro - se tudo o mais estiver de acordo - certas coisas que são insatisfatórias se você as faz sozinho, em ambientes desagradáveis, ou sob o comando de um superior, são prazerosas, ao menos por algum tempo, quando tais circunstâncias mudam. Isso provavelmente se aplica, em alguma medida, a qualquer trabalho. As pessoas usam sua genialidade tão desperdiçada para transformar em jogo as tarefas menos convidativas da melhor forma que podem. Atividades que atraem alguns nem sempre atraem todos os outros, mas todos, ao menos potencialmente, têm uma variedade de interesses e um interesse pela variedade. Como diz o ditado, "tudo pelo menos uma vez". Fourier era mestre em especular sobre como pendores aberrantes e perversos poderiam se tornar úteis em sociedades pós-civilizadas, no que ele chamava de Harmonia. Ele achava que o ditador Nero teria sido um bom sujeito se, quando criança, pudesse ter extravasado seu gosto pela carnificina trabalhando num abatedouro. Crianças que notoriamente adoram rolar na sujeira poderiam ser organizados em "pequenas hordas" para limpar banheiros e esvaziar o lixo, com medalhas para quem se destacasse. não estou defendendo exatamente esses exemplos, mas o princípio subjacente, que para mim faz todo o sentido como dimensão de uma transformação revolucionária geral. Tenha em mente que não precisamos pegar o trabalho que existe hoje, tal como é, e associá-lo às pessoas adequadas, algumas das quais teriam que ser de fato perversas. Se a tecnologia tem um papel em tudo isso, é menos o de automatizar o trabalho até fazê-lo desaparecer e mais o de abrir novos campos para "recriação". Até certo ponto, podemos querer retroceder ao artesanato, o que Willliam Morris considera um provável de desejável efeito da revolução comunista. A arte seria tirada das mão dos esnobes e colecionadores, abolida como departamento especializado que atende a um público de elite, e suas qualidades de beleza e criação seriam devolvidas à vida integral, da qual foram roubadas pelo trabalho. É esclarecedor pensar que as urnas gregas que inspiram odes e que exibimos em museus foram usadas, em sua época, para armazenar óleo de oliva. Duvido que nossos artefatos do dia-a-dia se saiam tão bem no futuro, se ele chegar a existir. A questão é que não existe progresso no mundo do trabalho; na verdade é o contrário. Não deveríamos hesitar em furtar o passado no que ele tem a oferecer: os antigos nada perdem, e nós enriquecemos. A reinvenção do cotidiano significa marchar para além dos limites dos nossos mapas. Existe, é verdade, mais especulação sugestiva do que a maioria imagina. Além de Fourier e Morris - e até sugestões , aqui e ali, em Marx - há os textos de Kropotkin, dos sindicalistas Pataud e Pouget, dos velhos (berkman) e novos (Bookchin) anarco-comunistas. Communitas, dos irmãos Goodman, é exemplar para ilustrar as formas que decorrem de funções específicas (propósitos), e há algo a ser aproveitado nos arautos muitas vezes nebulosos da tecnologia alternativa/adequada/intermediária/de convívio, como Schumacher, e especialmente Illich, depois que desligamos suas maquinas de fazer fumaça. Os situacionistas - representados em A Arte de Viver Para as Novas Gerações de Vaneigem, e na Internacional Situacionista - Antologia - são tão impiedosamente lúcidos que chegam a entusiasmar, embora nunca tenham condicionado o apoio às regras dos conselhos de trabalhadores e à abolição do trabalho. Melhor a incongruência deles, entretanto, do que qualquer versão existente de esquerdismo, cujos devotos pretendem ser os últimos campeões do trabalho, ja que sem trabalho não haveria trabalhadores, e, sem trabalhadores, quem restaria para a esquerda se organizar? Portanto, os abolicionistas estarão praticamente por conta própria. Ninguém pode dizer no que resultará liberar a energia criativa embotada pelo trabalho. Tudo pode acontecer. O cansativo problema do debate entre liberdade e necessidade, com suas nuances teológicas, se resolve na prática quando a produção de valores de uso é coextensiva à fruição de atividades lúdicas deliciosas. A vida se tornará um jogo, ou melhor, muitos jogos, mas não um jogo sem resultados como é agora. Um encontro sexual bem-sucedido é o paradigma da atividade produtiva. Os participantes potencializam os prazeres um do outro, ninguém faz pontos e todos ganham. Quanto mais você dá, mais você recebe. Na vida lúdica, o melhor do sexo vai se diluir na melhor parte do cotidiano. A brincadeira generalizada leva à libidinização da vida . O sexo, por sua vez, poderá se tornar menos urgente e desesperado, e mais lúdico. Se jogarmos as cartas certas, todos poderemos obter mais da vida do que colocamos nela; mas só se jogarmos a sério. Proletários de todo o mundo... relaxem! Este ensaio surgiu como discurso em 1980. Uma versão revista e ampliada foi publicada como panfleto em 1985, e na primeira edição de Abolition of Work and Other Essays (Loopanics Unlimited, 1986). Ele também apareceu em muitos periódicos e antologias, entre eles traduções em francês, alemão, italiano, holandês, e esloveno. ;Notas 1-Quaalude é um dos nomes comerciais da metaqualona, substância utilizada como tranqüilizante, de efeito sedativo e hipnótico. Seu uso como droga era bem difundido nos anos 60 e 70. (N.E.) 2- Parte ocidental da Nova Guiné, que esta sob controle da Indonésia. (N.E.) 3-Cidade nos EUA que foi contaminada por dioxina, uma substância tóxica, durante os anos 70, e teve que ser completamente evacuada em 1982 (N.E.) 4-Outra cidade norte-americana, sede de uma usina que sofreu um princípio de acidente nuclear em 1979. (N.E.) 5- Cidade da Índia, que em dezembro de 1984, foi contaminada por 40 toneladas de gazes tóxicos, devido a um vazamento na fábrica de agrotóxicos norte-americana Union Carbide Corporation. O episódio, que matou quase 30 mil pessoas e feriu meio milhão , é considerado o pior acidente industrial da história.(N.E.) 6-Automóveis do início do século XX. O Stanley Steamer foi um dos últimos modelos movidos a vapor e o Modelo T foi o primeiro automóvel produzido em série por John Ford. (N.E.) 7-"Shadow Work", no original. Título de um livro de Ivan Illich, de 1981. (N.E.) tradução: Michele de Aguiar Vartuli Categoria:Escritos de Bob Black Categoria:Antitrabalho